Bella Décide De Mourir
by Carly123siteweb
Summary: Bella est internée dans un centre médical après une tentative de suicide manquée. Elle découvre alors que son cœur est malade, et qu'il ne lui reste que quelques jours à vivre..


**La Minute De Carly :**** J'ai décidée de me lancer ( Oui, encore une fois ) Dans une nouvelle histoire de Twilight. J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Positif comme négatif.**

**Ceci est un all humains.**

**J'ai décidée de faire un Twilight '' Français ''. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cela ne ce passe pas en Amérique avec Forks, Phoenix & tous sa. J'ai décidée de faire l'histoire en pleine France. En gros, les personnages sont tous français. J'espère que vous aimerez cette idée ^^.**

**Résumé : Bella est internée dans un centre médical après une tentative de suicide manquée. Elle découvre alors que son cœur est malade, et qu'il ne lui reste que quelques jours à vivre...**

**Bonne Lecture. Ont ce retrouvent bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le 21 novembre 2006, Bella décida qu'était enfin venu le moment de se tuer. Elle nettoya soigneusement la chambre qu'elle louait dans un couvent de religieuses, éteignit le chauffage, se brossa les dents et se coucha.

Sur la table de nuit, elle prit les quatres boîtes de somnifères. Plutôt que d'écraser les comprimés et de les mélanger à de l'eau, elle choisit de les prendre l'un après l'autre, car il y a une grande distance de l'intention à l'acte et elle voulait être libre de se repentir à mi-parcours.

Cependant, à chaque cachet qu'elle avalait, elle se sentait de plus en plus convaincue : Au bout de cinq minutes, les boîtes étaient vides. Comme elle ne savait pas dans combien de temps exactement elle perdrait conscience, elle avait laissé sur son lit le dernier numéro du magazine américain Time, qui parlait sur un nouveau films qui venait d'arriver à la bibliothèque où elle travaillait. Bien qu'elle ne s'intéressât pas particulièrement à l'informatique, elle avait trouvé, en feuilletant cette revue, un article concernant un jeu électronique ( Un CD-Tom, comme on dit ) crée par Stephenie Meyer. Un auteur venant de Phoenix, en Amérique.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'écrivain Américaine lors d'une conférence dans les salons de l'hôtel Grand Union. Elles avaient échangée quelques mots et, finalement, elle avait été convié au dîner que donnait son éditeur. ( Bella s'avait aussi bien parler le français, que l'anglais. )

Mais il y avait alors beaucoup d'invités et elle n'avait pu aborder avec elle aucun thème de manière approfondie. Cependant, le fait de connaître cet auteur l'incitait à penser qu'elle faisait partie de son univers et que la lecture d'un reportage consacré à son travail pouvait l'aider à passer le temps.

Tandis qu'elle attendait la mort, Bella se mit donc à lire un article sur l'informatique, un sujet auquel elle ne s'intéressait absolument pas. Et c'est bien ainsi qu'elle s'était comportée toute son existence, cherchant toujours la facilité, ou se contentant de ce qui se trouvait à portée de sa main - Ce magazine, par exemple. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, la première ligne du texte la tira de sa passivité naturelle.

- Les 13 calmants n'étaient pas encore dissous dans son estomac, mais Bella était passive par nature ) Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, une phrase qui était très à la mode parmi ses amis lui sembla fondée : Rien dans ce monde n'arrive par hasard.

Pourquoi tombait-elle sur ces mots au moment précis où elle avait décidé de mourir ? Quel était le message secret qu'ils renfermaient, si tant est qu'il existe des messages secrets plutôt que des coïncidences ?

Sous une illustation du jeu électronique, le journaliste débutait son reportage pas une question : Où est la Slovénie ? ( Meyer était une femme parlant elle aussi français. Elle habitait à Paris dans sa jeunesse. De 6 ans à 15 ans. ) Personne ne sais où se trouve la Slovénie, pensa Bella. Personne. Pourtant, la Slovénie existait bel et bien, elle était ici, dans cette pièce, au-dehors, dans les montagnes qui l'entouraient, et sur la place qui s'étendait sous ses yeux : la Slovénie était son pays.

Bella laissa la revue de côté. Elle n'avait que faire à présent de s'indigner d'un monde qui ignorait l'existence des Slovènes ; l'honneur de sa nation ne la concernait plus. C'était le moment d'être fière d'elle-même, puisque enfin elle avait eu le courage de quitter cette vie. Quelle joie ! Et elle accomplissait cet acte comme elle l'avait toujours r^vé : au moyen de cachets, ce qui ne laisse pas de traces. Bella s'était mise en quête des comprimés pendat presque six mois. Pensant qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à s'en procurer, elle avait envisagé un moment de se taillader les poignets.

Elle savait que la chambre serait remplie de sang, qu'elle sèmerait le trouble et l'inquiétude parmi les religieuses, mais un suicide exige que l'ont songe d'abord à soi, ensuite aux autres. Elle ferait tout son possible pour que sa mort ne causât pas trop de dérangement ; cependant, si elle n'avait d'autre possibilité que de s'ouvrir les veines, alors tant pis. Quant aux religieuses, il leur faudrait s'empresser d'oublier l'histoire et nettoyer la chambre, sous peine d'avoir du mal à la louer de nouveau. En fin de compte, même à la fin du XX ème siècles, les gens croyaient encore aux fantômes. Evidemment, Bella pouvait aussi se jeter du haut d'un des rares immeubles élevés de Ljubljana ( Région de Slovénie ), mais une telle décision ne causerait elle pas à ses parents un surcroît de souffrance ? Outre le choc d'apprendre que leur fille était morte, ils seraient encore obligés d'identifier un corps défiguré : non, cette solution était que de se vider de son sang, car elle laisserait des traces indélébiles chez deux personnes qui ne voulaient que son bien.

Ils finiront pas s'habituer à la mort de leur fille. Mais il droit être impossible d'oublier un crâne écrasé.

Se suicider avec une arme à feu, sauter d'un immeuble, se prendre, rien de tout cela ne convenait à sa nature féminine. Les femmes, quand elles se tuent, choisissent des méthodes bien plus romantiques - elles s'ouvrent les veines ou absorbent une dose excessive de somnifères. Les princesses abandonnées et les actrices d'Hollywood en ont donné divers exemples.

Bella savait qu'il fallait toujours attendre le bon moment pour agis. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait : à force de l'entendre répéter qu'elle ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil, deux de ses amis, sensibles à ses plaintes, avaient déniché chacun deux boîtes de drogue puissante dont se servaient les musiciens d'un cabaret de la ville. Bella avait laissé les quatrs boîtes sur sa table de nuit pendant une semaine, chérissant la mort qui approchait et faisant ses adieux, sans le moindre sentimentalisme, à ce qu'on appelait la Vie.

Maintenant, elle était heureuse d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa décision mais elle s'ennuyait parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire du peu de temps qui lui restait. Repensa à l'absurdité qu'elle venait de lire. Comment un article sur l'informatique pouvait-il commencer par cette phrase stupide : Où est la Slovénie ? Ne trouvant pas d'occupation plus intéressante, elle décida de lire le reportage jusqu'au bout et découvrit que ce jeu avait été produit en Slovénie - Cet étrange pays dont personne à l'exception de ses habitants, ne semblait savoir où il se trouvait -Parce que la main-d'oeuvre u était leummeur marché. Quelques mois plus tôt, pour le lancement du jeu, la productrice française avait invité des journalistes du monde entier et donné une réception dans un château à Bled.

Bella se rappela avoir entendue parler de cette fête comme d'un événement dans la ville, non seulement parce qu'on avait redécoré à cette occasion le château afin de reconstituer le plus possible l'atmosphère médiévale du CD-Rom, mais aussi à cause de la polémique qui en avait résulté dans la presse locale : on avait invité des journalistes allemands, français, anglais, italiens, espagnols, mais aucun slovène.

L'auteur de l'article - qui était venu en Slovénie pour la première fois, tous frais payés sans doute, et bien décidé à courtiser d'autres journalistes, à échanger des propos supposés intéressants, à manger et à boire sans bourse délier au château - avait donc débuté son article par une plaisanterie destinée à émoustiller les brillants intellectuels de son pays. Il avait même dû raconter à ses amis de la rédaction quelques histoires de son invention sur les coutumes locales, ou sur la façon rudimentaire dont son habillées les femmes slovènes. C'était son problème à lui.

Bella en train de mourir, avait d'autres soucis, par exemple savoir s'il existe une autre vie après la mort, ou à quelle heure on trouverait son corps. Tout de même - ou peut-être justement à cause de l'importante décision qu'elle abait prise - cet article la dérangeait.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre du couvent qui donnait sur la petite place de Ljubljana. S'ils ne savent pas où est la Slovénie, pensa-t-elle, c'est que Lkubljana doit être un mythe. Comme l'Atlantide, ou la lémurie, ou les continents perdues qui hantent l'imaginaires des hommes. Personne au monde ne commencerait un article en demandant où se trouve le mont Everest, même s'il n'y était jamais allé. Pourtant, en plein milieu de l'Europe, un journaliste d'un magazine connu n'avait pas gonte de poser une telle question, parce qu'il savait que la majorité de ses lecteurs ignorait où était la Slovénie. Et plus encore Ljubljana, sa capitale.

C'est alors que Bella découvrit un moyen de passer le temps. Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées, et elle n'avait encore noté aucun changement dans son organisme. Le dernier acte de sa vie serait d'écrire une lettre à ce magazine expliquant que la Slovénie était l'une des cinq république résultant de l'éclatement de l'ancienne Yougoslavie. Cette lettre serait son billet d'adieu.

Par ailleurs, elle ne donnerait aucune explication sur les véritables motifs de sa mort. En découvrant son corps, on concluerait qu'elle s'était tuée parce qu'un magazine ne savait pas où se trouvait son pays. Elle rit en imaginant une polémique dans les journaux ; les uns défendraients, les autres critiqueraient son suicide en l'honneur de la cause national. Et elle fut impressionnée de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait changé d'avis, puisque, quelques instants plus tôt, elle pensait au contraire que le monde et les questions géographiques ne la concernaient plus.

Elle rédigea la lettre. Ce moment de bonne humeur lui fit presque remettre en cause la nécessité de mourir, mais elle avait absorbé les comprimés, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. De totue façon, elle avait déjà vécu des moments comme celui-là, et elle ne se tuait pas parce qu'elle était triste, amère, ou constamment déprimée. Souvent, l'après-midi, elle avait marché, heureuse, dans les rues de Ljubljana, ou regardé, de la fenêtre de sa chambre, la neige qui tombait sur la petite place où se dresse la statue du poète. Yne fois, elle avait flotté dans les nuages pendant un mois ou presque parce qu'un inconnu, au centre de cette même place, lui avait offert une fleur. Elle était convaincue d'être absolument normale. Sa décision de mourir reposait sur deux raisons très simples, et elle était certaine que, si elle laisait un billet expliquant son geste, beaucoup de gens l'approuveraient.

Première raison : tous, dans sa vie, se ressemblait, et une fois que la jeunesse serait passée, ce serait la décadence, la vieillesse qui laisse des marques irréversibles, les maladies, les amis qui disparaissent. Elle ne gagnerait rien à continuer à vivre ; au contraire, les riques de souffrance ne ferait qu'augmenter.

La seconde raison était d'ordre plus philosophique : Bella lisait les journaux, regardait la télévision, et elle était au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde. Tous allait mal et elle n'avait aucun moyen de remédier à cette situation, ce qui lui donnait un sentiment d'inutilité totale. Mais d'ici peu, elle connaîtrait l'expérieuce ultime - la mort - , une expérience qui promettait d'être très différente. De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, j'allais mourir. Pourquoi ne pas mourir plutôt que prévu ? Pensa Bella.

Une fois la lettre rédigée, elle se concentra sur des questions plus importants et plus appropriées au moment qu'elle était en train de vivre - ou plutôt de mourir.

Elle tenta d'imaginer comment serait sa mort, mais en vain. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, car dans quelques minutes, elle saurait. Combien de minutes ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais elle se réjouissait de connaître bientôt la réponse à la question que tous le monde se posait : Dieu existe-t-il ?

Contrairement à beaucoup de gens, elle n'en n'avait pas fait le grand débat intérieur de son existence. Sous l'ancien régime communiste, l'enseignement officiel lui avait appris que la vie s'achevait avec la mort, et elle s'était habituée à cette idée. De leur côté, les générations de ses parents et de ses grands-parents fréquentaient encore l'église, faisaient des prières et des lèlerinages, et avaient la conviction absolue que Dieu prêtait attention à ce qu'ils disaient. A vingt-quarte ans, après avoir vécu tout ce qu'il lui avait été permis de vivre - et remarquez vien que ce n'était pas rien ! - Bella était quasi certaine que tout s'achevait avec la mort. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle abait choisi le suicide : la liverté, enfin ; l'oubli pour toujours. Mais, au fond de son coeur, le doute subsistait : et si Dieu existait ? Des millénaires de civilisation avaient fait du suicide un tabou, un outrage à tous les codes religieux : l'homme luttre pour survivre, pas pour renoncer. La race humaine doit préocréer. La société a besoin de main-d'oeuvre. L'homme et la femme ont besoin d'une raison de rester ensemble, même quand l'amour a disparu, et un pays a besoin de soldats, de politiens et d'artistes.

Si Dieu existe, ce que sincèrement je ne crois pas, il doit comprendre qu'il y a une limite à la compréhension humaine. C'est lui qui a crée cette confusion, dans laquelle tout n'est que misère, injustice, cupidité, solitude. Son intention était sans doute merveilleuse, mais les résultats sont nuls ; si Dieu existe, il doit se montrer indulgent avec les créatures qui ont désiré partir plus tôt, et il peut même nous présenter des excuses pour nous avoir obligés à passer par cette Terre.

Que les tabous et les superstitions aillent au diable ! Sa mère, très croyante, lui disait que Dieu connaît le passé, le présent et l'avenir. Dans ce ca,s il l'avait fait venir au monde avec la pleine conscience qu'elle se tuerait un jour et il ne serait pas choqué par son geste. Veronika ressentit bientôt une légère nausée, qui augmenta rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne pouvait déjà plus se concentrer sur la place qu'elle apercevait pas la fenêtre. C'était l'hiver, l devait être environ quatre heures de l'après-midi, et le soleil se couchait déjà. Elle savait que la vie des gens continuerait ; à ce moment, un garçon qui passait devant cher elle l'aperçut, sans se douter la moins du monde qu'elle était sur le point de mourir. Une bande de musiciens boliviens ( Où se trouve la Bolivie ? Pourquoi les articles de journaux ne posent-ils pas cette question ? ) jouait devant la statue de France Preseren, le grand poète slovène qui avait profondément marqué l'âme de son peuple.

Parviendrait-elle à écouter jusqu'au bout la musique ? Ce serait un beau souvenir de cette existence : la tombée du jour, la mélodie qui évoquait les rêves de l'autre bout du monde, la chambre tiède et confortable, le beau passant plein de vie qui avait décidé de faire halte et maintenant la fixait. Comme elle sentait les médicaments faire leur effet, il était, elle le savait, la dernière personne qu'elle verrait. Il sourit. Elle n'avait rien à perdre et lui rendit son sourire. Il lui fit signe. Finalement, il voulait aller trop loin ; elle décida de feindre de regarder ailleurs. Déconcerté, il poursuivit son chemin, oubliant pour toujours ce visage à la fenêtre. Mais Bella était heureuse d'avoir, une fois encore, été désirée. Ce n'était pas par absence d'amour qu'elle se tuait. Ce n'était pas par manque de tendresse de la part de sa famille, ni à cause de problème financiers, ou d'une maladie incurable. Bella avait décidé de mourir en ce bel après-midi, tandis que des musiciens boliviens jouaient sur la place de Ljubljana, qu'un jeune homme passait devant sa fenêtre, et elle était heureuse de ce que ses yeux voyaient et de ce que ses oreilles entendaient. Elle était plus heureuse encore de ne pas avoir à assister au même spectacle pendant trentre, quarante ou cinquante ans - car il allait perdre toute son originalité et devenir la tragédie d'une existence où tout se répètre et où le lendemain est toujours semblable à la veille.

A présent, son estomac commençait à se soulever et elle se sentait très mal. C'est drôle, je pensais qu'une dose excessive de calmants me ferait dormir sur-le-champ. Mais elle ne ressentait qu'un étrange bourdonnement dans les oreilles et l'envie de vomir. Si je vomais, je ne vais pas mourir. Elle décida d'oublier ses maux de ventre, essaya de se concentrer sur la nuit qui tombait rapidement, sur les Boliviens, sur les commerçants qui fermaient boutique pour rentrer chez eux. Le bruit dans ses oreilles devenait de plus en plus aigu et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait avalé les comprimés, Bella sentit la peur. Une peur terrible de l'inconnu. Mais la sensation fut brève. Aussitôt elle perdit conscience.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ce premier chapitre. Si il n'est pas très clair pour vous, dites le moi et en début du chapitre 2, je vous ferais un petit résumer.**

**Sinon, comme dans pas mal de bouquins, les premiers chapitres sont toujours un peu '' zarbie ''. Mais au fils de la lecture, nous comprenons mieux.**

**J'attend si possible, des reviews de votre part. Pour savoir si je doit continuer ou pas.**

**Je posterais le prochains chapitre mercredi ou samedi.**

**Carly.**


End file.
